Aeka- The sequel
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: After much prompting from my friends, I have finally come up with the sequel! R
1. Chapter 1

Aeka- The sequel

Aeka awoke slowly, blinking out the light that was shining down on her. She quickly glanced at her watch and was surprised to find it was only midnight. "What the-?" she asked aloud, sitting up. "Aeka?" came a small voice from nearby. "I'm scared." Aeka crawled over to Sasami and pulled her close. "It's ok..... I'll call Silver Teardrop..." Aeka murmured into her little sister's ear. "Hey hey! You don't have to get Silver teardrop!" came a voice. "It's only me!" "Washu?" asked Aeka unbelievingly. "Yes yes, Washu... and Mihoshi and Kiyone." "What are you doing here?!" asked Aeka, getting a little annoyed. "Well-!" sang Mihoshi, but Kiyone quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Um....We were helping Washu run some experiments! She needed to see how you slept!" Kiyone came quickly. "Well....In that case....GET OUT OF OUR LIVING QUARTERS!!" Aeka bellowed, standing up to reveal she was in a long white nightgown. "Ok..." all three squeaked, and quickly ran out. Mihoshi ran into Tenchi on the way out. "Is everything ok?" he asked, yawning. "Yes, yes, everything's fine." replied Aeka, blushing slightly and pulling the comforter over her curved figure. "Well....ok....Goodnight Aeka, goodnight Sasami!" He hugged Sasami and kissed Aeka on the cheek, then went back to his room. Sasami was giggling. "What's so funny?" asked Aeka, a dreamy look on her face. Sasami quickly stopped laughing. "Nothing!" she replied quickly. "Goodnight!" With that, she pulled her blankets over herself and fell asleep. Aeka lay down as well, but couldn't fall back asleep. She decided to get up and go for a walk around the lake. As she walked, she just thought about things, mainly about how secretive everyone had been lately. They all seemed to be acting rather strange, even Ryo-ohki who would disappear for hours at a time and re-appear with bundles of something or another. Whenever Aeka tried to look at them, Ryo-ohki hissed and spat, and then ran off. She sighed and sat down, letting the gentle waves flow over her small feet. She listened to all the night sounds of summer, and her mind slowly drifted to the summer before. That was the summer when Tenchi admitted his true feelings for her, after having known her at least 4 years. Now he was 25 and she was 23....Earthling years. In reality she was 1,150 but she didn't tell many people that. (AN I figured every fifty years she aged a year, so 50 times 23...u know ^_^) She was startled by a sound behind her, and was instantly on alert. But before she could react, firm arms were around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream, but the figure kissed her to shut her up. She only knew of one person with lips so sweet....her Tenchi. She smiled and pushed back to make sure it was him, and of course, it was. He pulled her back to him, and she snuggled her head under his chin. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, his hot breath stirring her hair. "Oh....just thinking..." she murmured. "Oh Aeka?" he asked, squeezing her tighter. "What?" she asked sleepily, muffling a yawn. "Will you marry me?" "Yeah.......WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!" Tenchi looked at her with a smile. "I said would you marry me?" "YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!" squealed Aeka, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing as tight as she could without hurting him. Tenchi gently squeezed back. "So.......I guess you are happy?" he asked, smiling into her hair. Her answer was another tight squeeze and a kiss on the lips. He noticed that her delicate body was hot with uncontrolled excitement, her cheeks flushed light pink and her skin warm. After a while she calmed down a bit, and they just sat there holding each other, not saying anything. After a little bit, Tenchi glanced down and noticed she was sleeping, her angelic yet commanding features softened considerably. He stroked her hair and picked her up, taking her back to the house. He met Sasami sitting on the stairs, smiling. "Did you ask her?" she whispered. "Did you give her the ring?" "I asked her." replied Tenchi, gently squeezing Aeka's slender body, "I will give her the ring tomorrow." Sasami nodded happily and helped Tenchi put Aeka in bed. He gently kissed her forehead and went back to his room. The last fleeing thought he had was of the princess...-His princess.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ryoko watched Aeka happily bounding around the house on her perch from the rafters. 'I wonder what's got her all riled up..' she mused, scowling when she saw Tenchi gently kiss her. It was true she had only fought over Tenchi with Aeka for the fun of it. She thought she had loved him, but now... now she knew she was forcing herself to love him, just so she could annoy Aeka. But she still felt that tinge of jealousy whenever she saw Tenchi and Aeka together, exchanging glances that only two star-crossed lovers could share. They both had someone that was meant for the other. She- she had nobody. 'I read in a book once, that love can find it's way in the most unlikely paths. When am I going to find my true love? Will the path be bumpy, or smooth? With my luck, it will probably be bumpy....'   
Aeka looked up at Ryoko. "Ryoko!" she repeated for the fifth time. "Breakfast is ready! Why aren't you listening to me?" "Who says I'm not listening to you, Prissy pants?" asked Ryoko, annoyed that Aeka was yelling at her. "That's the fifth time I've told you!" Aeka replied, her eyes snapping. "Oh really?" asked Ryoko, looking surprised in spite of herself. "I didn't know that!" "Obviously." grumbled Aeka, stalking off. She slammed around the kitchen in anger, making quite a racket. Tenchi came in to ask what was wrong. "Aeka honey, what's on your nerves?" Aeka didn't answer, she just kept slamming around and grumbling. "Aeka..." crooned Tenchi, hugging her from behind. She instantly relaxed and let out a sigh. "You know, I haven't given you the ring yet." Tenchi murmured in her ear. She craned her neck around to look at him. "You didn't actually get me one, did you?" she asked in obvious doubt. "Of course I did!" He cried, producing a blue velvet box. Aeka gasped as he opened it to reveal a purple and blue flower made of precious stones set on a silver band. Tenchi slipped the work of art on her finger, and kissed her fingertips in the process. Aeka giggled. "Hey Tenchi?" she asked, looking in wonder at the ring. "What?" he asked, studying her face. "Do you know why everyone has been acting so odd around me?" "Oh...that!" Tenchi laughed. "What?" she asked. "They knew I was going to eventually propose to you, so they were taking measurements, trying to be 'helpful' Sasami was the only one who knew I had bought the actual ring. Aeka smiled, wondering how her little sister had kept such a big secret. "How'd you keep her from spilling?" giggled Aeka. "I promised her she could be flower girl and have a dress that looked somewhat like yours, and that she can take out her Jurian head decoration and wear it for the ceremony." Aeka giggled, kissed Tenchi on the cheek, then waltzed out to the table carrying some trays of food. Sasami studied her hands instantly and broke out in a huge grin. "Yay Aeka!" she chortled, grabbing Aeka's hand and waving it above the table. Everyone, (Except for Mihoshi) Instantly caught on. Ryoko looked somewhat hurt and jealous, and maybe even a little happy. Kiyone and Washu broke out into huge grins. Kiyone nudged a clueless Mihoshi and whispered in her ear, and Mihoshi started clapping. Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi's moving hands and dragged her off to reprimand her on good manners. Aeka and everyone else broke down in silent giggles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§   
  
"Tenchi?" asked Aeka, chewing on the end of her pen. "Hmmmm?" he questioned back, slouched over a long list of names. "We still haven't chosen the best man." "Brian" said Tenchi quickly, not even looking up. "Come again?" said Aeka, putting down her pen. "He's my best friend. I've known him since I was a baby." Tenchi finally looked up from the paper. "You will like him. I bet you money him and Sasami will hit it off. Or him and Washu, he's a...... genius." Aeka giggled quietly. "Have him come before the wedding." "Huh? OH MY GOSH!!!!! I FORGOT!!!!!!" Tenchi went tearing out of the room, Aeka in hot pursuit. "What?" asked Aeka, running next to him. "He's coming today!!!" Tenchi yelled. "This is the time he always visits!!! He lives in the USA so I don't see him much!" Tenchi grabbed an armload of sheets, Aeka grabbed a comforter and pillows. They rushed into the guest room, neither talking, both working in perfect sync. They finished just as there was a knock on the door. Aeka was the first to run out of the room, Tenchi was straightening the rug. Aeka reached the door in seconds, with Sasami peeking out of the kitchen. "Aeka?" she asked, and Ryo-ohki yowled. "Later!" hissed Aeka, smoothing her ruffled hair. She flung open the door just as Tenchi barreled down the stairs and slid into Aeka. They were both stunned for a moment, then the two sprawled on the ground broke out into a fit of giggles. Sasami instantly rushed to their aid, trying to disentangle their limbs. Ryo-ohki only added to the mess, trying to grab a carrot from Sasami's pocket. "Ahem" Aeka looked up. 'That must be Brian.' she thought, realizing her position and quickly scrambling up. "Come in!" she said, blushing slightly, "You must be Brian." "Yes I'm Brian, and you are?" Brian asked, looking her over. "I'm Aeka, and this is my sister Sasami. We live here, along with Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone." Aeka replied, looking around. "Lemme get Ryoko. RYOOOKO!!!!!" Aeka hollered at the top of her lungs. "GET OVER HERE!" Ryoko came floating lazily through the wall. Brian's mouth dropped. Never had he seen such a beautiful girl! Ryoko scowled. The brown haired boy with glasses that looked Tenchi's age was staring at her, and that annoyed her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. The boy blushed and looked away, Aeka glared at Ryoko. "Ryoko." Aeka's voice, though clipped, hid a touch of amusement. "This is Brian. Brian, this is Ryoko." Brian held out his hand and Ryoko took it with doubt. They looked into each others eyes, and Tenchi tugged one of Aeka's pigtails playfully. "Well, we will leave you to get to know each other better shall we?" Aeka asked, grabbing Tenchi's hand and running out the door with him. Ryoko released Brian's hand and grumbled. "So Bra, tell me about yourself." Ryoko said, floating up in the air. "First of, my name is BRIAN!" He retorted with vigor. "Ok Bra." Brian sighed defeatedley. "Can I put my bags somewhere?" "Oh.... let's see... Tenchi and Aeka probably made the guestroom up for you. Here, follow me." Ryoko headed towards Washu's lab grinning evilly. "No thanks, I know where it is thank you, and I have a feeling that room is not the greatest place on earth." Brian started up the stairs. Ryoko flew behind. "You're right! Mt mother the twelve year old mad scientist lives there!" Brian shrugged. "Her name is Little Washu right?" Ryoko stopped dead and stared at him. "How? What...?" Brian sighed. "I'm Tenchi's best friend. I've heard about all of you, though not Aeka....." Ryoko gasped. "He didn't tell you about Prissy Pants?" "Man... she sure likes insulting nicknames." Grumbled Brian, kicking open the guestroom door. "No he didn't tell me about her, which surprises me." Brian tossed his bags on his bed. "What's her status in his life?" Brian sat down and started tugging off his shoes. "Oh....... Well...... She's his Fiance'." Ryoko grinned evilly as he fell off the bed. "Wha-what?" "I said she's his fiance' Bra!" With that Ryoko disappeared. "Ok... this is weird. There is a space pirate who can fly, a mad scientist named Washu, a girl that looks like a princess who is Tenchi's Fiance', A little girl who does all their cooking, one kooky space police-woman named Washu, and a serious police-woman named Kiyone." Brian sighed and massaged his Temples. "Too many girls....."

Ha!!! Chapter 2 on its way!!! Luv ya all!   
Chestnut Wind   



	2. Chapter 2

X_Country_Jumper_1147@hotmail.com   
Aeka - The sequel - part 2

Aeka squealed in delight as Tenchi ran around piggybacking her. She beat uselessly on him. "Stop Tenchi!" she laughed. He put her down. "It sounded like you were having fun!" He said to her, smiling evilly. Aeka tried to look stern but immediately broke down into giggles. "How come I love you so much?" she laughed as he tickled her. Tenchi drew himself up, like he had an ego. "Because.... I'm me." He laughed, kissing her fingers teasingly. Her smile grew wider. Tenchi grabbed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shall we go inside Milady?" He asked, smirking. "Yes my lord!" she giggled. Halfway through the door they met Brian with a stern look on his face. Tenchi put Aeka down and blushed. "You have some explaining to do Tenchi Masaki!" Scolded Brian. "And you miss purple hair!" Aeka growled and Tenchi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please Lord Brian. I hate any kind of nick-name." Aeka's voice was clipped. Brian mock bowed. "Yes my princess." There was a trace of scorn in his voice. Tears sprung to Aeka's magenta eyes. Tenchi drew her to him and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to Brian. You go help Sasami, she is trying to design your dress." Aeka lit up and skipped off to help her little sister. "Brian!" Tenchi growled. "Why are you being so sarcastic?! Aeka is VERY sensitive about her royal blood."   
Brian looked up in surprise. "She is actually a princess? An honest to goodness princess?" Tenchi nodded. Brian looked momentarily stunned. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" "I did!" Retorted Tenchi. "You know! Ae-chan!" Something clicked in Brian's head. "Oh no! I'm sorry Tenchi! Can I apologize to her?" Tenchi nodded. "Just not right now. Her and her sister are busy." "Sister sister.........." Brian pondered. "Oh! Sasami-chan? The cutest kid on earth?" Tenchi nodded firmly. "I agree fully with the last part." He winked. "To think, she'll be my sister in-law..." Brian laughed. Tenchi started walking towards the living room, which was most likely where Aeka and Sasami were located. "So you're really getting married?" Brian asked with obvious doubt. "Of course! I asked Ae-chan.... a few days ago. We want you to be best man!" "Me? Dorky me?" asked Brian, raising a brow. "Oh come on! You're not dorky!" "Yes I am!" argued Brian, sweeping a hand to himself. "Just look at me! Don't I look the part of a nerd?" Tenchi stopped and studied him. Well-kept brown hair. Glasses. T-shirt and jeans. Sneakers. "No." Answered Tenchi, walking again. Brian sighed in defeat. "Think about it! I'm always either buried in a book, my computer, or blowing up things." He said this grimly, like he wasn't happy with it. Tenchi stopped again. "You can't help being a genius! I mean, look at Washu! She doesn't look like a genius! In fact, she's cute as a bug!" Washu was on Tenchi in a flash. "You really mean that Tenchi? Huh? Huh? You really mean that? 'Cause if you do, you can be my guinea pig again!" Brian and Tenchi sweat-dropped. "Erm........... Brian, could I get some help here?" Brian smiled evilly. "Yes he means it little Washu!" Tenchi gave Brian a death-look. Washu was on Brian in less then a second. "You think so too? Do you?" Washu started studying Brian's hair. "Ooooooooh! You have an abnormal hair pattern! You might not be human! I must do some tests on you!" "No you must not!" Brian squeaked. Tenchi was laughing. "Well humph!" Washu stuck her lower lip out and sulked off. "RYOKO!" she yelled loudly. "I need you in the lab!" "Yes mom..." sighed Ryoko.

*~In the lab~*

"You know that new Brian kid?" asked Washu, flitting around Ryoko. "Yes mom." Ryoko sighed again. "I want you to seduce him so I can study him." Washu said it like she was telling Ryoko to take out the trash. "No!" Yelled Ryoko. "I won't! I refuse to! I absolutely positively refuse to!" Washu sighed sadly and her clothes were instantly changed to a black dress and a black mourning veil. Ryoko ignored her small mother. "No." she said again firmly. "It's your loss...." said Washu. "He could be POWERFUL. And my test's would prove that." "NO!" screamed Ryoko. With that, she stood up and stomped off. Washu shook her head. "Ryoko..." she clucked her tongue. "Can't even realize what's in front of your face. Maybe I didn't make you as smart as I wanted. I know! I will copy some of my brain cells and then add them to yours! Ryoko the genius! The genius Washu's created daughter! I like how that sounds!" Washu flitted off to work on her 'Project'

*~In the living room~*

Aeka looked up as Tenchi and Brian walked into the room. She grabbed the pile of paper she had been scrutinizing and slipped them in a bag next to her. In fact, it was the same bag she had used to hold her stuff when she "Ran away" to Tokyo the year before. If she hadn't "Ran away" Tenchi would have never admitted his feelings, and she would have never gotten Silver Teardrop. "What's that?" asked Tenchi, coming over and rubbing her tense shoulders. Aeka smiled. "Something I don't want you to see." Tenchi lightly bumped her on the head. "You stinker..." "I know!" She grinned proudly. Brian smiled at the couple. So perfect. Not many couples could do that kind of teasing and not get mad at each other. Tenchi sat down behind Aeka and wrapped his arms around her. Sasami climbed into Aeka's lap. Brian was amazed to see how much they looked like a family. "Aeka... I'm really sorry I was so sarcastic earlier...." Mumbled Brian, barely audible. Aeka smiled warmly. "Its fine! I admit I over reacted..." "Like you always do..." Muttered Sasami. "What was that?" asked Aeka, looking down at her budding sister. "Nothing..." Sasami smiled. "Well, I better go cook dinner!" "No!" said Brian. "I can cook, I'll do it!" "Are you sure?" Sasami shifted her position but looked hopeful. "I'm sure." Replied Brian surely. "Oh goody!" Squealed Sasami. "Now I don't have to miss Sailor Moon!" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. As if on cue, Mihoshi poked her head in. "Did you just say Sailor Moon Sasami?" Sasami nodded happily. Mihoshi yelled in delight and plopped on the couch. Not long after, Kiyone came barging in. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She yelled, grabbing Mihoshi's ear. "OW OW OW!!!" Mihoshi squealed. Kiyone let go and Mihoshi rubbed her head. "Um... watching Sailor Moon?" Kiyone fell over and her eyes went into swirlies. "I give up!" she muttered, "I really give up..." Brian had just watched that whole scene, barely suppressing his laughter, and he burst out in peels of mirth. Everyone else joined in, (Except for Mihoshi and Kiyone) "Oh! Ssshh!" Reprimanded Sasami, turning towards the TV. "Sailor moon's on." Her and Mihoshi stared at the screen with concentration. "OH!" Yelled Mihoshi, watching the beginning. "There was Venus! I love Venus!" Kiyone sweat dropped and her eyes swirled faster. Aeka smiled and exited the room. Tenchi cocked his head curiously and followed. Brian had already left to make dinner. Aeka slipped quietly into her room and flipped on her music. Instantly, N*Sync came blasting out. She cringed and turned down the volume, glancing around. "Hmmmm……" She pulled the pile of papers out of her bag again. Her legs folded underneath her and she snatched out a pencil that was wedged behind her ear. Almost instantly, Tenchi had hugged her from behind. She twisted and looked at him. "What are you doing in here?" she asked suspiciously, trying to hide the paper. Tenchi grabbed it. "I came to visit you, and get a look at this." He waved the wad of paper over his head and laughed. "Can't get it from me can we?" Aeka growled and leapt on him, knocking him to the ground and wrestling down his arm. "Gotcha!" She squealed triumphantly, yanking the paper out of his tight clutches. Tenchi smiled wryly. "That you did my princess." She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, then, realizing the position she was in, scrambled up. "I'm sorry Tenchi…" She apologized. Tenchi placed a finger on her lips. "It's fine angel." Aeka smiled brightly at him. The light coming from the window behind her, silhouetting her head certainly did make her look like an angel. Her hair seemed to shine. Tenchi gasped inwardly. "Wow…" He breathed, agape at her never-ending beauty. "Do you know how much I love you Aeka?" "How much?" she giggled, pulling herself to his chest. "More then I can say, my angel." Aeka looked up into his handsome face and her heart beat wildly. She had been kissed by him uncountable times, but every time felt like the first time. She shut her eyes and his lips were on hers. It felt like a fire had gone out and Tenchi was the match to re-light it. Aeka was screaming inwardly. She loved Tenchi so much… It was unexplainable. Her hands danced wildly over his sturdy back. A perfect song played on the radio just then:   
"Something shot right through me, the moment your lips touched mine… I got a funny feeling, my heart skipped a beat in time…"   
She pulled away only for air, but she felt drained. Like she had just poured her whole soul into that one kiss. Tenchi must of felt the same way, because he flopped down onto Sasami's bed. "You ok angel?" He asked, noting she was panting. "I'm fine Tenchi…." Brian poked his head in the door just then. "Hey lovebirds, dinner is ready." Aeka blushed bright crimson and suddenly became fascinated with her fingers. Tenchi laughed and pulled her up. "Come on! Food!" Aeka smiled softly and walked with him to the kitchen. She absent-mindedly pulled Ryo-ohki down from the carrot basket and proceeded to the table. She sat down and glanced suspiciously at Ryoko, for some reason she was wearing one of her more modest dresses. Washu was glaring at her, and busily tapping away on her computer. Aeka sighed exasperatedly. Yet another of their mother daughter feuds. About halfway through dinner, Washu SEEMED to be starting a casual conversation with Brian. Ryoko blew up. "MOM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOW! I'M TIRED OF ALL YOUR EXPERIMENTS! I MEAN, NOW, YOU WANT TO ADD YOUR BRAIN CELLS TO MINE! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE YOU! I WANNA BE MY OWN PERSON!!!!" Ryoko sat down with all eyes on her. Aeka's mouth was hanging. Tenchi quickly pushed it shut. Brian studied Ryoko's face and she blushed pink. "Little Washu?" Tenchi asked uncertainly, still holding Aeka's mouth closed. "Why do you want to add your brain cell's to Ryoko?" Washu huffed out. "It's so obvious! I told her to do something earlier, she refused, I mean, she can't even see what's in front of her!" "What did you ask her to do?" Aeka had finally found her voice, and was looking at Ryoko with a tinge of Sympathy. "Well, I asked her to seduce Brian of course!" Ryoko blushed so bright you could feel the heat radiating off of her, and Brian fell over and his eyes went into swirlies. "And… and why did you ask Ryoko to seduce Brian?" That was Aeka again. "Because she needs a man, and I wanna do experiments on him!" Aeka sighed. "What if she wasn't interested in him? What if he doesn't want experiments done on him?" Brian shook his head quickly. "I do not need experiments done on me!" Sasami had scooted a bit closer to Aeka, the young teen warily watching the drama unfold in front of her. Aeka draped an arm around her sister's slender shoulders. Washu pondered. "I didn't think of that…" Everyone sweat dropped. Ryoko abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room, a pink tinge still highlighting her cheeks. Brian sighed and went back to eating. Tenchi and Aeka followed Ryoko. Sasami looked a bit awkward, so she ran to the kitchen to pull Ryo-ohki down from the carrots again. Washu sat typing away on her keyboard happily. Kiyone and Mihoshi were eating politely, (At least Kiyone was ^_-) Mihoshi had rice flying out of her mouth and you could barely see her chopsticks. Kiyone ignored her manners.

~*Aeka and Tenchi*~

"Ryoko!" Called Tenchi, coming up to her room. Ryoko grunted, so Tenchi gingerly pulled open the door. "Can we come in?" Another grunt. Tenchi and Aeka entered. Ryoko was sitting on the bed, her eyes red and puffy. Aeka took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "Are you ok Ryoko?" Then Ryoko did something that stunned everyone in that room senseless: She laid her head on Aeka's shoulder and wept. Aeka awkwardly patted the pirate's back. "How come my life is not going how I want it to?" She wailed. Aeka and Tenchi both had guilty looks on their faces. Ryoko looked up and immediately deciphered the looks. "No! No! It's not your fault! I never… I never…. really loved you Tenchi… I just thought I did, I… I want to be with someone… I want to be loved… how you two are by each other." Tenchi sat down on the other side of Ryoko and hugged her. Aeka quickly wiped away a tear that had sprung to her eye. "We'll help Ryoko…" she said, giving Ryoko the slightest squeeze. "Truce?" Ryoko looked at Aeka's outstretched hand. "Truce…" They shook hands and Tenchi beamed. "Would… would you like to be Maid of Honor in the wedding for me Ryoko?" Aeka popped the question very quickly. Ryoko blinked a few times and then a smile lit up her face. "For sure!" Aeka grinned and got up. "Well, I better be going. Sasami and I have a sister date." She winked at Ryoko and she winked back. Tenchi looked very confused. "Would you like to help Ryoko?" "Sure thing!" Ryoko jumped up and they both tore out the door. Tenchi scratched his head. "Girls… I'll never understand them…" He sighed and wandered to Brian's room.

~*In Sasami's and Aeka's room*~

"Oh Sasami! We're here!" Squealed Aeka, sliding in on her socks. "We?" Questioned Sasami, looking about suspiciously. "Me!" Ryoko strode into the room. "Aeka said I could help!" Sasami giggled and glanced out of the corner of her eye. 'Maybe they are finally friends…' Aeka plopped down next to her sister. "Whatcha doing?" "I'm trying to design your bouquet…" Aeka rolled her eyes. "We've been through this! Here, look…" Aeka leaned over her little sister and started to scribble n the paper. Ryoko glanced curiously and was instantly caught into helping them.

OK! It's not that long! Sorry! =( I wanted to do the wedding in another chapter so I "Finished" This one kinda early =) Aren't I evil? Anywho, since you can't review more then once now… =( =P E-mail me OK? The hyperlink is at the top of the page but I'll put it here too. Buh bye! OH! For my biggest fan Rach… (Luv ya! =) Make sure to EMAIL me!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! Thanxies!

X_Country_Jumper_1147@hotmail.com   



	3. Chapter 3

aeka3 Well, I have the flu. And WHOA AND BEHOLD! The flu got me over my HUGE writers block! Mwahaha!

Ryoko smiled as Aeka tried to adjust the wedding dress.   
"NO Aeka. It goes THIS way."   
She turned it the other way, and Aeka glared at her.   
"But you can't see the flower as well that way!"   
Sasami jumped in with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder, giggling.   
"Oh SURE you can Aeka. It looks great!" She reached over and smoothed the sky blue dress.   
"You can see it BETTER that way. OO Tenchi is gonna drool!"   
Aeka blushed and ducked her head as Ryoko laughed loudly.   
"Sasami and Ryoko, you really outta get dressed. The other girls are, so you go too. Now shoo!" Aeka ushered Sasami and a somewhat giddy Ryoko out of her dressing room, shaking her head. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling in delight.   
The dress was such a pale blue it was almost white, and reached her ankles. She had a white rose embroidered down one side, to match her bouquet of white roses. Her veil was a light rainbow material, and for once her hair was long and even. She grinned and twirled around, the waterlike material swishing around her white slippered feet. All too soon, Sasami was bouncing back in, dressed in a dress that looked quite a bit like Aeka's, and her traditional Jurain Tiara.   
"I'm ready! Like it Aeka?" Sasami flung her flower-basket out with Ryo-ohki perching on it.   
"Of course I like it Sasami." Aeka smiled. "I've told you that a million times, but I like it."   
Sasami grinned and ran over to the door, dragging a royal blue clad figure in. Aeka gasped; Ryoko had refused to try her dress on before this.   
"It looks so nice Ryoko! It accents your hair just right!"   
Ryoko smiled brightly. "You think so?"   
"Definitely." Aeka said firmly. "The boys are gonna go wild." She winked and Sasami giggled. Ryoko looked down at herself and grinned, the dark blue dress with a light blue wavy stripe down the side certainly did look good on her. Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, all clad in the same dark blue dress without the stripe, strode in after a while. Every minute Aeka became more agitated, and it took both Sasami and Ryoko to keep her from breaking out into hysterics at any moment.   
"Aeka calm down. Aeka you look fine. Of course he means this." Where only a few of the things needed to calm her down.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Tenchi nervously played with his tie, glancing up the aisle, waiting for Aeka. Brian stood next to him, looking absolutely breath taking (For the girls _) in a black tux that matched Tenchi's.   
"Do I look ok Bry?"   
"You look FINE Tenchi. Now here she comes so shut up."   
Tenchi stood straight up as the organ music began playing, and he fixed his eyes at the opening doors at the end of the aisle.   
The breath was sucked from his lungs at the sight of her.   
Aeka's father had refused to accompany her down the aisle, so she walked alone, Sasami in front spreading flowers, Ryoko and the other girls behind her.   
"She… she… she is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen…" Tenchi gasped.   
Bryan grinned good-naturedly.   
Sasami reached the raised platform first, moving to the side. Then came Aeka, who stood awkwardly next to Tenchi. Then the other girls, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, Came and stood on each side.   
The preacher started to recite the vows, and Tenchi was filled with immense happiness.   
'I'm ACTUALLY here. I'm actually getting married to her…'   
"Tenchi Masaki, do you take Aeka Jurai as your…" (Sorry, don't know word for word ^_^)   
The vows and rings were exchanged.   
"You may now kiss the bride."   
Tenchi leaned over, and his lips met Aeka's roughly. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her as close as he could, in total bliss.

A loud noise snapped Aeka out of the blissful kiss sooner then she had hoped.   
"AEKA! AEKA!"   
Aeka looked around, totally confused at why Sasami was yelling.   
"AEKA! LOOK UP!"   
Aeka looked up and screamed. A huge silver bird was swooping down, talons outstretched. Tenchi leapt out of the way, but Aeka stood transfixed in fear.   
"AEKA!"   
Sasami leapt over and knocked her sister out of the way, her frail body being scooped up in massive claws.   
"SASAMI!" Aeka screamed.   
The huge bird let out a blood-boiling screech, and flapped upwards. Aeka frantically searched her waist for Silver Teardrop, but reality suddenly hit.   
'I left it at home.' "I LEFT IT AT HOME!"   
She leapt up and grabbed one of the bird's claws, and it shrieked, flying higher.   
"AEKA! NO!" Tenchi screamed.   
Brian, who was tending to the unconscious Ryoko, looked up and gasped.   
"Princess Aeka! Jump!"   
"MY BABY!!!!!!" Aeka's mother wailed (For the love of me, I CANNOT remember her name _)   
"Aeka. That's a rather bad idea…" Shouted Mihoshi.   
Aeka looked down at all the concerned people below her, and then up at her bloody little sister.   
"I'll get you little sis…"   
She swung her legs up, and was perching on top of the bird's huge foot. She tried to pry its iron grip off of Sasami, but it refused to budge.   
"ROOOOOOW!" Ryo-ohki, who was trapped on Sasami's shoulder, cried out desperately.   
The bird shook it's foot and Aeka lost her balance, hanging from it again. The bird was still hovering over the chapel.   
"Sasami! I'll getcha!"   
"Aeka! Drop! Do it now!" Her little sister screamed back.   
"NO!"   
The bird yanked its foot up once, twice, and Aeka was falling… falling… then all was black.

Sasami glared at the man.   
"Lwe mw gwo!"   
"Ah ah ah! Why should I let you go, pipsqueak?"   
"Please master… let her go… at least take off her ropes and gag…" A young boy, around Sasami's age, said quietly.   
Moui! Are you taken with the pipsqueak?!" His master asked in disbelief.   
Moui blushed bright red. "No." He crossed his fingers behind his back, "I just don't think she deserves to be tied up…"   
"I don't think she deserves to be either!" Piped a boy standing next to Moui, "She's cute!"   
"Hiru! She's a captive!" (Hee hee get it? Hiru? Leech?)   
Hiru looked at the ground. "I know…"   
"She could stay in our quarters Master Gokiburi!" Moui piped again.   
Gokiburi stroked his bushy mustache. "Oh alright… She can stay in your quarters."   
Both Hiru's and Moui's eyes lit up.   
Gokiburi yanked the gag out of Sasami's mouth.   
"I demand you let me go! Now! Let me go!"   
"Hmmmm… A spitfire eh?" Gokiburi asked in amusement.   
"Mroooooow!   
"Ryo-ohki!"   
Ryo-ohki jumped onto Sasami's shoulder and mrowed.   
"That's a cute little critter…" Moui stated, coming over and undoing her ropes.   
"Thank you. She's a cabbit. She can turn into a ship. Her name's Ryo-ohki."   
"Isn't that what the space pirate Ryoko's ship is named?"   
"Yeah! This is her ship!" Sasami clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops…"   
"REALLY?!" Hiru yelled, and Sasami winced. "Oh wow!"   
Gokiburi smirked. "Spitfire's probly making it up. I'm going."   
He strode out the door just as Moui finished untying Sasami. She flexed her wrists.   
"You alright?" Moui asked in concern.   
"Yeah… thanks to you… thank you."   
Moui blushed and put his face down. "Here… I'll take you to Hiru and I's quarters…."   
Sasami grinned and hopped up. "Let's go!"   
Moui grabbed her elbow and slapped Hiru lightly, who had a dreamy expression on his face. "A girl in our quarters…"   
"Hey!" Yelled Sasami. "I'm NOT a play thing!"   
"Yeah Hiru… she's a guest and a friend."   
Hiru stuck his tongue out and followed them.   
Soon enough, all three of them reached a flimsy wooden door. Moui kicked it open.   
"Our quarters." He said, pride in his voice.   
Sasami walked in and looked around. "This isn't that bad!"   
"We've worked all our life to fix it up."   
Sasami ran a hand over a glossy oak table, and her feet scuffed in the thick red carpet.   
"Are you favored or something?"   
Moui blushed. "No… we scavenged or made most of this. Asshi, the leader's wife, favors us, so she made us the carpet, a bunch of clothes, and the blankets. She's my mother…"   
Sasami sat down on a bed and glanced at him. "Do you see her often…?"   
Moui shook his head and sat down next to her. "No… It makes me pretty lonely too…"   
"I bet. I barely ever see my mother. I live with my sister and Tenchi and Mihoshi and Kiyone and Washu and Ryoko…" Sasami choked. "I just got taken away at my sister's wedding…"   
"Oh no… I'm sorry Sasami. I think they wanted your sister though. Is her name Aeka?"   
'Yeah! That's her name!"   
"Why would they want her…?"   
"She's a princess. She's the heir to the Jurain throne. I'm a princess too."   
Moui's eyes widened and he got down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry princess Sasami!"   
Sasami looked at him, amused, and pulled him back on the bed to sit next to her. "I don't like to be treated with respect. Got that? Treat me as you would a normal person."   
Moui nodded nervously and glanced at Hiru, who was in his bed, snoring loudly. Sasami laughed, the sound ringing like clear bells in Moui's ears. He grinned.   
"I think you need some sleep Sasami. Ryo-ohki too… oh yeah… did you say you live with RYOKO?!"   
"Yeah… I do."   
"That's AWESOME!"   
"I guess… yeah I think I need some sleep too…" She yawned and her head lolled to one side, instantly asleep.   
Moui smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the best bed and setting her down. He tucked the blankets around her chin, stroked a lock of hair out of her face, and ruffled Ryo-ohki's hair. She mrowed quietly and snuggled up to Sasami's cheek.   
Moui smiled and walked over to his desk, sitting down and writing in his journal.

Hey again!   
Well, a lot has been going on. To make a long story short, father went after the heir to the Jurain throne, princess Aeka, at her wedding, instead, her little sister Sasami jumped in front of Silverwing's claws, and so it took her instead. She's about my age, 15. She's very cute, she has sea green hair, pink eyes, and she's just all around cute! She's staying in our quarters, and she's asleep right now. She also lives with the space pirate Ryoko, and she has her cabbit Ryo-ohki! Well, I better go. Father will be in for inspection soon. Bye!   
Moui

Moui shut the journal and tucked it into a hidden hole in the wall, sliding a somewhat old looking plant in front of it. He glanced over at Sasami, who was muttering something, and moved closer to hear.   
"Tied with a rope of passion, and locked with Destiny… remember that Aeka…"   
She continued repeating it, and Moui gently shook her awake.   
"Are you alright?"   
Her eyes looked distant and dull. "I dunno…"

Aeka sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down her face.   
"We're tied with a rope of passion, and locked with destiny." She gasped. (Thanks Charles for letting me use that!)   
Tenchi groggily looked up. "Aeka…?"   
"Tied with a rope of passion and locked with destiny…"   
"What…? Aeka!"   
"Tied with a rope of passion and locked with destiny…"   
"AEKA!"   
She yelped and blinked. "Wha…? WHAT?!"   
"Oh good! You're awake! I was so worried!" He brushed a lock of sweaty hair out of her eyes, and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. She groaned but accepted it.   
He pulled away gradually. "What were you repeating…?   
"Hmmm? Oh…"   
"Well…?   
"Tied with a rope of passion and locked with destiny."   
"Where did you learn that?"   
"I dunno…."   
Tenchi shook his head and kissed her gently again.

Moui glanced at Sasami as she played with Ryo-ohki. For the millionth time, he wondered what the words she had been repeating meant. As he mused, a loud "Thump" Brought him back to reality. Hiru had fallen out of bed and was looking around in confusion, and Sasami was laughing uncontrollably. Moui chuckled softly.   
"Hee hee- Hiru you are so funny! Hee hee!" Giggled Sasami. Moui grinned.   
'She is SO cute!'   
"Moui! Hiru!"   
Moui looked towards the door, where the voice had come from.   
"Mom?!"   
"Ssssh! Quiet Moui! Your father is going to be here soon! I brought you something. I heard you had a new guest." Asshi slipped in the room and shut the door gently.   
Sasami was agape at her beauty. She had to be a young woman, no older then thirty, with shiny black hair pulled back into a loose braid that reached her knees. And black eyes that glinted with controlled fun.   
"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Moui hissed.   
"Like I said! I brought you some things!" Asshi tossed a black bag into the middle of the floor. "Go through it. Your friend can too." Asshi smiled, revealing perfectly white straight teeth.   
Sasami approached her and curtsied. "Hello Mrs. Asshi…"   
Asshi laughed softly. "Sweetie, call me Asshi. And I don't deserve to be curtsied to. You must be Moui's new friend… what's your name?"   
"I'm princess Sasami."   
Asshi didn't even skip a beat. "Hello princess. You're a cute little thing. Moui made a good choice."   
Both Sasami and Moui blushed.   
"Mom! It's not like that!" Groaned Moui. 'Although I WISH it was.' He added silently.   
Asshi winked. "Not YET. I wonder what will happen tonight…"   
Sasami grew so red she looked like her head was a large apple.   
Hiru, who had been digging in the bag, gave a small cry of delight.   
"You got it Asshi! Thank you so much!"   
Asshi grinned as the boy hugged a piece of cloth to his chest. "It took me a while, but yes I got it."   
Sasami sat down next to Hiru. "What is it?"   
Hiru held it out. "It's a piece of my mother's wedding dress."   
Sasami smiled. "That IS special."   
Moui grinned crookedly and plopped down next to Sasami. "Let's go through this stuff shall we? Mom said that there is some clothes for you in there, although they are like hers…"   
Sasami glanced over at Asshi, who was dressed in a green tunic and leggings and shrugged. "That's fine."   
Moui grinned and started to dig through the bag and lay things aside.   
"Blanket, clothes, food…" He smiled gratefully at his mother, "Hmm… what's this?"   
His hands pulled out a cage, which had something inside it. "MOM! Where did you get this??!!"   
Asshi grinned. "I found her outside."   
"Outside??!! Dad let you out of the sewers!?"   
"Yep!"   
Sasami glanced in the cage and squealed. "A cabbit! Ryo-ohki he got a cabbit!"   
Ryo-ohki, who had been perching on her shoulder, fell down into a mound of blankets mrowing. The young cabbit in the cage mrowed back, and Sasami grinned and continued to sort through the bag. She pulled out a lime green tunic and dark blue leggings. "Here. These are my clothes…"   
Moui threw another pair just like it at her, except they were black and dark green. "You need another pair silly!"   
She grinned and scooped it up, standing. "I'm gonna go put these on. No peeking!"   
Moui nodded as she bounded behind a curtain hung at the back of the room.   
When she emerged, Hiru hooted and Moui blushed. The shirt, being a little too big for her small body, revealed quite a bit of her chest. She blushed right along with Moui.

Yes I know, lack of Aeka and Tenchi, but they will come back, trust me, they will! Ok, two things you are gonna kill me for…   
1. Sabotaging the wedding. Aren't I EEEVIIL?   
2. How long this took me to get out! I am sooo sorry peoples, but I kinda went on vacation and had writers block and I got kicked in my face by my horse and hadta get stitches and the list goes on and on.   
Ayeka's Tears: I was crying after I read your reviews! You are such a great fan! WHAT IS YOUR E-MAIL?! E-MAIL ME!!!

Rach: Bad bad! You didn't e-mail me! PUUULEASE do it!

Ok, anyway, review please, and thank you to my wonderful fans ^_^   



End file.
